Tidal Breaker
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: theres a new mutant, her powers let her have control over the ocean, but she refuses to join the X-Men, what'll happen when Remy shows up for magneto?
1. Why Does Everyone Want Me Away From Here

**AN~ so I've been at the beach, and this idea got wedged into my brain and I just had to write it.**

**Tidal Breaker**

So many things can go wrong so fast. It's a bit overwhelming if you factor everything that could go wrong vs. what actually _would_ go wrong. I look around, trying to judge witch way my towel and flip flops were. I had drifted a lot further than I had originally thought. The compact sand seemed to break under my feet, I was the first person on the beach, as always, and the last one to leave. Of coarse, I never leave. I live here.

I continued to walk down the beach, a few surfer dudes ran past me, trying to get a wave before school. I easily dodged them and saw my towel and flip flops just a few yards away. I walked over, my feet sinking down a little in the now wet sand. The tides had come in while I was gone, and one half of my purple, black, and white stripped towel was wet with ocean water. I picked it up, shook some sand off of it, and the laid it out in the sun to dry.

I don't really have much stuff, just my towel, a cheap three-year-old pair of flip flops, bathing suit, trunks, a backpack, two changes of cloths and sunscreen. Right now was a pretty good time for me, I had found two wallets buried in the sand this week, about fifty dollars in each. I took the money and then turned the wallets into the police station. See? I'm a good person. I'm just desperate for something to eat is all.

I know that you all reading this, are most likely wondering how this happened to a sixteen-year-old girl. It's not a happy story. If you were expecting a happy story, I'm sorry to disapoint you. I wish my life had been a happier story too.

I used to have parents, a town house right on the sand, I used to go to school, I used to play and have a care free life, but that changed when I turned thirteen. My powers over the ocean had come out one day when we were at the beach, my parents and I. I had been having headaches for the past few weeks, and my powers had chosen right then to come out. I caused a tidal wave. I got found out as a mutant. My parents disowned me, my friends from school left me, and I've been on my own ever since. I do have one friend that stuck around though, Alex Summers, he's a year older than me, and he's a mutant too.

He's never shown me his powers, says I'll get hurt if he does, but he knows about mine. I can control ocean or sea water. I've tried water from the tap, or bottled water, but it doesn't work, even if I put salt in it. I've even tried to mix ocean water and fresh water, but when I try to pick it up, the fresh water stays.

I walk under the pier to my little tent that I made at the spot the pier meets the sand. My backpack's there, along with a bottle of water forgotten by some one. I grab it, twist the lid off and take a large gulp. I haven't had fresh bottled water in over a year. I put the over halfway empty bottle next to my backpack and scoot my towel closer, then I go out to the water.

It's going to be a cloudy day, but I don't mind, that just mean less sunscreen for me. I wade into the water, using my powers to put a break in the undertow and the small waves. I got out to where the water reached my waist, and I focused my energy on the waves, I stared at them, they were high and when one started to break, I held out my hand. The white foam died away and the wave got smaller. By the time it reached me, I barely felt anything. I looked over at the surfers, they were coming in on their second wave by now. One looked at his wrist watched, yelled something I couldn't hear, and then they all got out of the water. Time for school I guess.

It didn't really matter to me if it was time for school or not, I had dropped out when I got disowned. I ventured out further in the water, not using my powers, and just floated out there for awhile. I knew I was taking a chance, being out this early and out in the ocean this far, theres always the chance of sharks, but I'd know if one was close. I'd be able to sense the disturbance in the tides, feel the shape in my mind. I closed my eyes and made a wave big enough to carry me to the shore. I stepped out onto the sand, what I saw of the sun was bright today. I grabbed my now dry towel and spread it out in the shade, I wasn't much for tanning. I pulled my backpack and flip flops over to me, and I laid down on my stomach, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I felt my shoulder being shaken, the hand was rough and calloused. I groggily turned over, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I saw Alex sitting down beside me, he was laughing almost.<p>

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Jani, how long have you been asleep?" he asked.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 3:30 pm."

"Since about 8:30 am." I had slept through school. Well Okay. I looked around the beach, it was crowded by now. I stood up and grabbed my sunscreen, spraying it on my arms and legs, then put some in my hand and rubbed it on my face. "I thought you had a final tomorrow, shouldn't you be home studying?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Alex countered as we walked down the beach.

"Touché." I shot back. I watched my feet, avoiding the sharp shells that might break through my thin purple flip flops. "Seriously though, go home and study, get into a university, get a career, and live the White Picket Fence dream."

"Thats going to be hard," he mumbled, picking up a slightly flat stone and throwing it into a minnow pool.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm leaving this summer." I stopped, mid-walk, and stared at him. I stood and stared for a long time before a random volley ball came over and hit me square in the forehead. _That_ snapped me out of the staring mode.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I asked, starting to walk again.

"Well, you know how I found my brother a few months ago?" I nodded, I'd seen him talking to Alex on the beach once, "Well, he goes to a school that helps mutants with their powers. I need to go, mine have gotten so bad that if I sneeze they go off."

"So your going to leave me, a summer in Hawaii, the beach, and surfing for some school in the middle of the mainland? Have you gone crazy? Do you have a fever?" I reached up and put the back of my hand to his forehead, "Did you get bit by a snake last night and the venom is making you go mad?" he shook his head.

"Well, theres one other thing, I think you should come too."

I stood there, my mouth agape, my eyebrows together, and my hands in fists.

"You want me to go some place that's in, like, the middle of Utah or something where I can't use my powers?" I was whisper yelling, "You are crazy if you think I'm going to leave my beach! I'm not leavening to go to someplace where I'll be completely defenseless!" this whole time the waves behind me had gotten choppy, and grew higher. The wind had also picked up and there were now dark storm clouds covering the sky.

"Thats why." Alex said, pointing all this stuff out to me.

"That doesn't count. I can control my powers!" I said, we started back over to my backpack.

"Your powers aren't the only reason I want you to go. Theres another team, besides the one I'm going to, and their leader is desperate for mutants. He'll do anything to get you to join. Come with me and if you don't like it, you can come back." Alex sat down with me on my towel.

"Alex, I'm not leaving my ocean. I'm sorry. You'll have to go without me." Alex nodded and got off my towel.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said, giving me a quick hug before standing up and walking away.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." I sighed to myself. I stretched back on my towel, letting the wind glide across my face, putting me into a half sleep, the sound of the waves topped it off.

I waited until the beach was nearly empty before I moved again, I was looking for forgotten stuff. Something left behind could save my life. I walked most of the beach, but only managed to find a cheap bottle of blue nail polish. The sun had already set and I started back to my backpack and towel. When I got there, I wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" I asked, standing to my full 5'9'' hight.

"Remy LeBeau. And you are, _fille_?" he had his back to me, but I could tell from here that he was way taller than me. He was wearing a black duster, so I couldn't see if he had a gun from my vantage point. He turned to face me now, and he looked nothing but normal. Except his eyes. They were demonetic looking, red on black.

"Jani. What do you want?" I got into an almost defensive stance, making sure my center of gravity was lower than his.

"Non, no need for dat, _fille._ Remy means ya no harm. Remy jus wanna talk." he said. He spoke in third person. Okay.

"About what? Why were you in my stuff?" I asked, noticing my now open backpack. I went over to it and found that nothing was missing. Except my one hundred dollars. "Give me back my money!" I yelled, making sure I had the uphill advantage.

"Remy was hopin' ya wouldn' notice. . ." he trailed off as he rummaged through one of his pockets, he then handed me my money, "Now, what Remy wants to talk about, is a place, were you can learn to control your powers, no charge. No hatred. No shunnin'. What do ya say?" he looked me in the eyes, holding my gaze.

"If I'm not gonna take this offer from my best friend, what makes you think I'll take it from you?" I asked, going over to my towel and sitting down. I looked at Remy, his face had a look of sadness on it now, like he'd regret what he was about to do.

"I really wish ya'd say dat ya'd go. Alex would like it if ya'd go too." this got my attention.

"What did you do to Alex?"

**AN~ So? First chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want me to keep writing it, or not? Review!**


	2. I Guess I'm Ready

**AN~ thank you guys who reviewed!**

**about your questions AlvaBlueFyre:**

**1) Yes, but she doesn't know that (and I'm kinda going off that Alex has never seen the Mansion either, but only talked to Scott on the computer like he did in an episode)**

**2) right now, it's taking place in Hawaii**

**3) before Apocalypse, but only by about a month**

**From last chap:**

"_What did you do to Alex?"_

**This chap:**

I stared Remy down, his demonic eyes finally broke eye contact and fell to his feet.

"Remy's boss, is not a reasonable man. He knew you wouldn't join willingly, so he got some. . . leverage." he mumbled, he seemed uncomfortable. Good.

"Where is Alex? What did your 'boss' do to him?" I was mad now. They had taken my best friend. I had just talked to him.

"Remy does not know, _fille_. If he did, he would tell ya." Remy looked back up at me, and I knew he was telling the truth. "What do ya say, _fille_? Would ya join?"

"If it's me joining vs. my best friend's life, then yeah. I'll join." I turned to get my backpack. "Where is this damn place anyway?"

"Upstate New York. Dere's a beach nearby. Ya could drive to it." Remy said, offering to take my backpack.

I eyed his hand for a few seconds before looking up at him and said, "You really think I'm gonna let you have my backpack so you can pickpocket me again? No. I can carry my own backpack." I grabbed my towel and stuffed it inside. "Now, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. T'ats when de plane gets here." Remy said, starting down the beach.

"I'll be back." I took off down the sandy shore. I ran all the way to Alex's house. I had been here once before, and I still remembered the way.

I got there soon enough and rounded the corner to the back, to Alex's window. I peered through and saw an empty room with cloths on the floor, a bed in the corner with a spider-man pillow, and his computer. I felt tears prick my eyes as realization hit me: the only person I know is gone.

I blinked the tears away as I ran back to the beach. Remy was still there; Alex was still gone; I still had to leave the only place I've ever known; my life is crap. I walked past Remy and back to my little lean-to under the pier.

"Don' ya want an actual bed, _fille_?" Remy asked me as he walked my way.

"I'm fine." I practically snarled. I turned so that my back was to him, I didn't want to look him in the eyes as I cried. I tried my best to keep the tears silent, but to no avail. To my horror my shoulders started to shake and my tears turned to sobs.

"Shh, _fille_, it's gonna be Okay. The place we're going ain't dat bad. Ya can drive ta the beach every weekend, and everyday after school." I heard Remy say as his hand rested on my shoulder. The last word he said made me stop crying all together.

"School? I have to go to school?" I asked in a surprisingly strong voice. I turned over and sat up, looking Remy in the eyes. "What do you mean, _school_?"

"Don' ya go ta school now?" he asked me.

"Not for three years." I mumbled, putting my head in my hands. School had been a nightmare _here_, I can only assume that it'd be much worse when I have to _drive_ to a beach. "Do I have to go?"

"Dat'd be up ta da boss man. Not Remy. We'll see what he says when we get dere tomorrow."

"But _do I have to go_?" I hated how needy my voice sounded, hated that I was showing fear and weakness to some random guy who works for someone who captured my best friend. It makes no sense.

"Remy doesn't know." he didn't say anything else. Just stretched back against the back of the pier. I followed and stretched out, falling asleep shortly after. All I wished was that this day was all a dream. That the past three years were a dream.

I opened my eyes. I was still on the beach; Remy was still here; Alex was still gone; and I still had to leave. I sat up, and looked out at the ocean and my beach. There was barely anyone out here, and the sun was just rising, meaning its about 5 in the morning. I stood up, making sure I didn't wake Remy up, and I made my way down to the ocean.

I put a foot in the warm water, letting the comforting feeling linger awhile longer than I usually do. I go on out, using my powers to block the waves that broke and the undertow. I was out in the water up to my chest, and practicing.

I focused my energy to my hands and feet, letting the water separate from my skin, making a spot in the ocean where there was no water. I watched the water swirling around me, going far above my head and some drops hitting my dirty blonde hair. I looked down at the sand and saw a few minnows had swam right through my little pocket of air and were down in the sand. I dropped the water and ventured further out into the blue ocean. I tried the bubble thing again, and pulled myself under the waves.

I looked out the sides of the bubble, fascinated at the fish that swam by. I felt myself start to get light headed, I was almost out of air. I quit using my powers, letting the water come down around me and managing to get some in my mouth. I rose the the surface, gagging. I looked out to the beach, there were the same surfer dudes as yesterday.

Yesterday. Damnit! Alex will missing his final today. I clenched my fist's, Remy's boss is ruining my friends chances of college! I felt the already warm water around me start to get hotter and hotter, until little bubbles were escaping from the surface.

Was I-? _Boiling the water_?

Well, obviously. I unclenched my hands, and the bubbles stopped coming. I spread my hands out wide, like I was doing Jazz Hands. The water starting to get colder and colder. After a few seconds there were patches of ice. I clenched my fist's again, the water got hotter. I continued this pattern for awhile until I felt myself getting tired. I didn't use my powers on my way back, I felt that if I did I'd collapse and drift even further than I already have.

I walked back to the shore and down to the pier. Remy had woken up and was shuffling a very worn looking deck of cards.

"You play?" I asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Ya do too?"

"Depends, whatchya playing?"

"Settin' up Solitaire."

"Ever heard of Spite and Malice?" he raised an eyebrow as if he had never heard of a card game he didn't know by heart.

"An how do ya play?" he asked with interest. I smirked.

"It's like solitaire, only with two people." I put a pile of ten cards down in front of him, and when he reached for it to look at them I shook my head. "You don't look at those, but flip over the first card." then I passed out five cards to each of us. "You pick these up." he nodded and did as I said, examining his hand.

"Now, what you do is try to set up sets of cards from ace to queen-"

"What 'bout de king?"

"I was getting to that. Kings are wild cards, they can be anything. The point of the game it to get rid of that stack of cards," I pointed to the stack of ten cards in front of him. "Now, I'll set down an ace, and I don't have a two, so I discard," I chose a seven from my hand and set it down in front of me, "and then I draw back to five cards in my hand from the drawing pile, and then it's your turn."

"Okay, so if I put down a two, den I also put down a t'ree?" he asked.

"Yeah, as long as they're in order. And you can only have four discard piles."

We played for awhile, and when we made a set of cards, I'd shuffle them and put them back into the drawing pile. After about ten minutes, I won.

"_Touchè_," he said, noticing the empty spot my ten cards used to be in. "I see why you call it Spite and Malice."

I laughed, nodded, and said, "The name doesn't make sense until the game is played."

"Ya know, de plane should be 'ere by now. We should prob'ly get goin'." I felt a lump rise to my throat at the reminder that I had to leave my beach.

"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice, "I guess we should." we got up, Remy, making sure he had his cards, and me, making sure I had everything I owned, walked down the beach.

We got to the airport after a two minute walk to Remy's motorcycle and a ten minute ride on Remy's motorcycle. The airport was huge, but Remy walked to a black plane, showing some of the security a licensed from his pocket. In the most part I stayed close to Remy, I had never been in this place before, and even though I know the way back to my beach, it would still take at least thirty minutes to run there, and I am _not_ a long distance runner.

"Ready, _fille_?" he asked me as the door onto the plain opened and a latter was revealed.

"If it's this, or my friends life, I guess I am ready." I whispered so low only I could hear it.

**AN~ right, well, second chapter and. . . nothing happened. I've been having writers block for this story, so I'm sorry if updates are going slow or get slower. But hey, you did learn how to play an awesome card game in this chapter!**


	3. Opposites

**AN~ third chapter, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! P.S. Suck at Pyro's accent, if anyone would like to help me I'd appreciate it lots!**

**Jani**

I _hate_ flying. If I was made to fly I would have been born with wings. It freaks me out that this big metal monster can get off the ground and not just fall to the whims of gravity.

I white knuckled the seat and squeezed my eyes closed, whispering to myself, "The land is coming. The land is coming," over and over again.

"Not a frequent flier?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"_No!_" I shouted. "Get me off of this thing!" I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Witch caused me to fall into the floor. Remy went back into the cockpit and when he came back he was holding something. I looked up, he was holding a bottle of tequila.

"I'm sixteen. Not twenty-one." I said, getting out of the fetal position and sitting up.

"Don mat'er ta moi." he mumbled, holding out a shot glass to me. I took it and then looked at him sceptically. "Drinkin' game. Care ta join?"

"What's the game?" I sighed. This was probably the only way I could actually make the fourteen hours up here to New York. I got up and held onto the back of the seats with white knuckles.

I _H-A-T-E_ flying! Though I hated it a lot less after two shots of straight tequila. I felt more relaxed now, and sat in my seat. I was still death gripping the arm rests but at least I had stopped hyperventilating. I looked out of the window and saw the big white fluffy clouds floating by in the distance.

Before I knew it the sun had set and I felt my eyes close and my mind drift into a dream.

_I was sitting in the sand, looking out to the ocean, the sea foam touching my bare feet every time the waves crashed. I looked out into the deep blue water and saw Alex surfing on the waves. I waved to him and he waved back. I looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds coming in. I ignored them for now, and continued to watch Alex surf. _

_I felt a block in the waves, felt the shape of a Great White closing in on Alex. I tried to get up and scream at him to come back, but when I tried I couldn't make a sound. I watched helplessly as Alex was thrown from his surf board and sent flying into the unforgiving water. _

I woke up with a start. The plane was landing. I had been asleep.

_It was just a nightmare._ I kept telling myself, _Just a nightmare._ I got my back pack and walked out of the plane behind Remy. I looked around and saw a huge building that looked like a where house combined with a mansion rather than one or the other. A man was standing outside, a goofy looking purple cape over his shoulders.

"Jani, how good to finally see you face to face." The man said in a deep voice. "I am Erik Lensherr, you will call me Magneto. I'm your new boss."

"So _your_ the guy who kidnapped Alex." Erik looked surprised that I spoke to him in anything but a polite tone, then he shot Remy a glare when Remy started sniggering loudly behind me.

"I assure you, Alex will not be harmed as long as you follow orders." Erik said in a monotone voice.

"I'm _not _an attack dog." I snapped back, my jaw was set, my eyes were narrowed. Erik matched me, his own jaw was set, his eyes narrowed.

"Then why are you _acting_ like one?" Eric shot at me. Remy grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear as he pulled me into the large building.

"If ya want ta get yo' precious boyfriend back, I su'gest _not _goin' against Mags."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped. "He's just a friend."

"One dat is odiously so close 'e could be used as blackmail." Remy muttered to himself so loud that I could hear it. I chose not to retort. "Jus' follow me ta yo' new room."

I remained silent as I followed him up a staircase and down a hall. Remy opened the third to last door on the left. It was a huge room with high, arched ceilings, and a glass chandelier hanging from the middle of the room. To one side was a huge king sized bed, a nightstand next to it with a blue lamp sitting there. On the other side was a dresser and a walk-in closet.

And all I have is a _backpack_.

I emptied out my backpack onto the king sized bed. It was a bit pitiful. I put my two changes of cloths into one of the drawers in the dresser. I put my bathing suit in with them. I hung up my towel in the closet, and put my sunscreen in the drawer with my bathing suit. I put my back pack on the right side of the bed, near the night stand and I kicked off my flip-flops.

I took a deep breath, it was all going to be different now. I wasn't homeless anymore. I had a place, and that was here. I took a look at this bed. It was king sized and had maroon satin sheets and it had ash-black drapes that were tied back by maroon drawstrings. The head and foot boards were made of a beautiful cherry wood and I noticed that the floorboards were the same cherry wood. It was really beautiful.

I pulled myself up off the bed and walked out of my room. Outside in the hall was a guy with red-orange hair and firey brown eyes. He seemed to come alive when my door opened.

"You're the new Sheila stayin' here, aren't you?" the guy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked, absentmindedly fingering the hem of my shirt.

"St. John Allerdyce. And ya name is?"

"Jani."

"What? No last name?" he asked, raising his eye brows in humor. I tried to fight down tears at his reminder of my past.

"No." I closed my eyes for a second. "Got disowned after my powers came out." Johns face contorted into pity.

"S-sorry I brought up the memories, luv." he stammered, looking anywhere but my eyes. I pushed the tears down, I was _NOT_ going to cry to anyone, especially anyone here.

"It's Okay. You didn't know." I said calmly, "So, why are you here?" I asked, opting for a subject change. John pulled out his lighter and flicked it open. A flame appeared and he shaped it into a rose. It was beautiful.

"And what about you, Sheila?" he asked. I took out the bottle of seawater that I had filled up before leaving my beach and twisted off the lid. I made it into the shape of a mermaid. His eye brows went up at my powers.

"Seems we're opposites." I said, giving a smile while putting the mermaid back into my water bottle.

**AN~ Like-y, or no like-y? Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. **


End file.
